


Apologies

by Seastar529



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Apologies, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Jace feels responsible, Jace wants Alec to be happy, M/M, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar529/pseuds/Seastar529
Summary: Jace goes to see Magnus after the switch back.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments

Magnus sighed as someone knocked on the door, he did not want to see anyone right now. It's been a few days since he got back into his own body and he could not shake the memories that they unlocked nor the feeling of betrayal that Alexander hadn't helped him. He knew it was hard to understand spells like switching bodies, but how would Valentine have known about everything they had been through? The knocking continued, and he glanced at the clock, someone was persistent, not many people kept knocking for almost twenty minutes. Of course there was no yelling or panicking so how important could this be?

He yanked the door open with a, “What?” Usually he made a huge flourish if he was annoyed but he didn't have the energy for something grandiose. Right now he just didn't want to be bothered. Jace was standing outside of the door, his face saying he wanted nothing to do with being here. Magnus couldn't agree more. “What do you want? I'm not in the helping mood today, shadowhunter.” He was a little wary of the thought that this conversation would get back to Alexander, while he was disappointed in his boyfriend he did not want to get in a fight. 

“Can I come in?” The blond asked, and Magnus noticed that he was not as confident as he usually was. 

In the spirit of not fighting with his boyfriend or the people close to Alexander Magnus stepped aside, besides he knew Jace was a stubborn ass. He wouldn't leave if asked. “Of course.”

Jace entered and Magnus noticed that he was fidgeting. “Um.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Get on with it before I turn you purple.” He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. 

“I'm sorry.” Jace blurted out.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

Jace took a seat next to him, “When you were in Valentine’s body…”

Magnus let out a breath in annoyance, “You what?” He rolled his eyes, “Unless you made out with my boyfriend I don't really think you could have done much to annoy me during the time frame that you're talking about.” His eyes narrowed, “Did you-”

“No!” Jace practically squeaked and Magnus did not know if it was in shock or fear of what Magnus might do to someone when he was jealous. “Magnus whatever you said to Alec when he went into the cell, he started to believe that it might have been you in that body. He wanted to do something anything to find out if it was true.”

“Oh?” Magnus said. “What happened then?”

Jace winced, “I told him that Valentine knows how to trick people. I figured he had followers tailing you guys or something, details mean nothing if they happen in public. That's something Valentine taught me when I was younger and I've told Alec that when dealing with shapeshifters and any trickster demons. To me Valentine is just another trickster and I told him that.”

Magnus had to admit that was true, most if not all of the stuff he said could have been seen by someone else. He even brought the charm out in the middle of a bar full of people who could have reported to Valentine. Magnus sighed, “I understand that, honestly I do. But it still left me in a position where I could have gotten executed because someone decided to do something against the Clave and my boyfriend helped.”

“I know.” Jace said. “That's why I'm apologizing. I'm the reason you had to deal with that and Alec is devastated with what he almost did.”

Magnus sighed, “Alexander asked me what he could do to make this better and I had no answer for him. I still have no answer for him, because I have no idea what this is going to do to me or our relationship.”

“Please don’t give up on him for what I did.” Jace said, and he seemed more panicked than before.

“I’m not giving up on him Jace.” Magnus said and it was the first thing that sounded firm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review it makes my day <3


End file.
